Fingerprints
by brutongaster32
Summary: Juliet is hanging off a cliff. Shawn needs to save her so she doesn't die. Juliet needs to confess her true feelings to him. Mary Lightly may be alive!
1. Chapter 1

**Fingerprints**

**Chapter 1-**

I can't believe this. I refuse to believe this.

I wouldn't consider myself clumsy. Okay, everyone trips once in a while. Just thinking about how I tripped and landed in this situation is hard to figure out. Of course I know why I'm here in this park. What is hard for me to understand is how I could have one of my rare clumsy moments and end up in a dire situation. The dire situation being that my hand is cramping, and I only have room for one hand on this ledge. If I let go, I die.

Even with all my police training I cannot pull myself up. It is impossible because I only have one hand to use to get up. Also, I'm too scared to even try. Cliffs and heights are at the top of my list of phobias. One of the phobias that I have refused to think of until now is not being able to tell Shawn Spencer that I love him.

Shawn is a guy that I couldn't see myself being with. However, over the past four years, he has grown on me. He is a sweetheart (not the candy). I love it when he calls me Jules. He is the first man to have ever given me a nickname. And now I'm here hanging off this cliff because of him (technically).

**Note: **This story is after the last episode of season four. This was more of a prologue. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

It all started two days ago. I got to the police station and started heading over to my desk.

"O'Hara, come see me," the Chief yelled, standing in the doorway of her office. All the blinds were drawn signaling this was big. "Now!" she added impatiently. I nodded, dropped my keys on my desk, and proceeded to her office.

"Shut the door, please," Chief Vick ordered when I walked in. After shutting the door, I looked around finding that Lassie, Shawn, and Gus were all waiting.

"Okay. We have reason to believe that Mary is still alive," our boss said.

"Chief, ma'am, he is certainly not alive," I said.

"He died in my arms," Shawn exclaimed. "How did he fake that?" Shawn was very angry. Whenever somebody mentioned Mary, it hit a soft spot in him. Even though Mary was a little weird, Shawn surprisingly became good friends with him.

"If I may ask, why do you have reason to believe Mary is, in fact, still alive?" Gus asked finally speaking up.

"We found his fingerprints on a dead body," the Chief stated. Shawn and Gus looked at each other; Shawn's face looked hurt and Gus' face looked excited for a second, but then it looked twisted with pain like Shawn's.

"If Mary lived he wouldn't be killing people!" Shawn yelled.

"Chief, I think Shawn may actually be right," Gus agreed. "He would be chasing Mr. Yin."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Chief Vick said with a worried expression. "Not that Mary is just chasing Yin, that he is an accomplice."

"No! This is CRAP!" Shawn yelled as he stormed out of the room. He shut the door so hard, the blinds on the door fell down.

"Sorry," Gus apologized while getting up to go after Shawn. The Chief nodded and Gus left.

"Are they on the case?" Lassie asked with a hint of hope in his face.

"Yes, we need them." The hope in Lassie's face was gone. "You're excused." Lassie and I walked out to his desk.

"You know, the only time I ever saw Shawn act like that was when his mother was taken by Mr. Yang," I explained.

"You mean Mrs. Psycho Woman," Lassie corrected. "Spencer can suck it up. Let's go round up the children and go to the crime scene," Lassie said with annoyance in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-**

Lassie drove me to the scene while Gus and Shawn followed in Gus' blueberry.

"We're here," Lassie informed me.

"Here?" I asked incredulously. People did die in strange places, but I could never imagine dying in such a sullen place as this.

We were in a long alleyway. There was only one big green dumpster and the roofs of the tall, crumbling buildings shadowed the alley from bright sunlight. If the person died here at night, he would have died in pitch dark. It would have been extremely easy for the murderer to sneak up and kill him.

"The body was found next to the dumpster," Lassie said.

"Why wasn't it hidden in the dumpster," I questioned. Lassie shrugged and got out. I unbuckled my seatbelt and was about to open my door when Shawn opened it for me. "Thanks."

"No problem. I had a psychic vibe you were getting out," Shawn said flashing me a soft, half-hearted smile. It was the cutest smile I had ever seen. He started walking toward the looming alley. I got out and followed him. The body was gone, but the chalk outline was still there. The outline showed that the body had been found perfectly straight with the arms at the sides and the legs completely straight.

"Where is the body?" Gus asked.

"Hopefully being sliced and diced right now," Shawn said with two fingers on his right temple. I called it his signature look.

"Did he have any I.D.?" Gus asked kneeling down to inspect the drawing. "Just to think someone died here," he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"No, but we should figure out who he is soon," I explained. "like Shawn said, he is getting an autopsy, the fingerprints are being taken to find out who he is."

"Any vibes, Spencer?" Lassie asked sarcastically with a smirk.

"Hmmm. Not really. I need to see the body," Shawn answered.

"We might as well go to the coroner," Lassie said. He headed back to the police car. Gus followed jingling his keys on his way to the Echo.

"Jules I-," Shawn was cut off by Lassiter. Shawn looked tensed and scared. We both looked back at Lassie.

"O'Hara! Let's go! Shawn get your butt in Gus' car," Lassie yelled as he put his sunglasses back on. I walked back to the car with Shawn following. The fear in Shawn's eyes terrified me. He was obviously scared to tell me something, and whether it pertained to the case or not, I didn't know. I really wanted to know what he was going to say. But I had to listen to Carlton. Lassie _is_ the head detective.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-**

"Oh my!" I exclaimed when I saw the stitched up corpse on the autopsy table. The dim lights and the shadows made the body look purple. I couldn't actually tell if it was the lights or the fact that he was dead.

"Eek," Gus squeaked and ran to the bathroom upstairs. As I examined, the face closer, the man had a striking resemblance to Mary. What killed this man, though, showed he had a horrible death just like the horrible place that he died. He had a gunshot wound on the right side of his head which caused the skin to have been peeled back. The pink-gray of his brain showed through his light brown hair and so did the gleaming bone of part of his skull. Also, there was another bullet shot in his neck that was crusted with a large amount of dried blood. It looked just the way JFK's corpse looked.

"This looks like the same manner in which John F. Kennedy was killed," Shawn said looking at me. He must have been picking through my brain. Stinking darn psychics.

"Except that we are nowhere near Texas," I cut in.

"Unless the body was dropped off here," Carlton finally said while examining the body. He walked around the table and began looking at the gunshot to the head.

"Can I just say something?" Shawn asked, staring down at the body. "Mary did seem obsessive, and even if he did get obsessed with the JFK assassination, he would never kill anyone to prove that there was a lone gunmen…if he were alive."

"His fingerprints were on the body, Spencer," Lassie interjected. "It is pretty hard to fake one's death, but Mary seemed like the kind of man who would be able to pull it off. Therefore, he is a suspect in this heinous_ crime_."Lassie put emphasis on the word "crime" and jabbed his finger into Shawn's shoulder. "He will be arrested if he is, in fact, alive. Personally, I don't think you should work this case if you are too emotionally involved." Lassie glared at him for a few heartbeats until I spoke up.

"Carlton, normally psychics work better when they have had emotional ties with people that they are trying to find out more about."

"Jules you did your homework," Shawn said smiling.

"Well, my Aunt Petunia thinks she is a psychic, and I used to read all her books that she had about the supernatural."

"You'll have to tell me more about what you know sometime," Shawn responded looking at me. "As for Lassie, why don't we just exhume the freaking body? Then we can prove my psychicness is right!"

Lassie looked up angrily and said, "We do have enough evidence to prove that I'm the one who is right. O'HARA," he commanded.

"Carlton, I'm right here."

"Oh, right. Go run this by the Chief," Lassiter commanded.

"Yep," I said as I walked out of the room to go talk to the Chief. I could hear Shawn and Lassie bickering as I went up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-**

"Um, Shawn, Mary's body was _supposed_ to be in there, right?" Gus asked with clear fear in his voice.

"Supposed to be…" Shawn trailed off not knowing what else to say.

"Ha! I knew it, Spencer. I was ri-ight. I was ri-right," Lassie said as he whipped of his sunglasses and shook his hips to the tune of his little chant.

"Carlton, this is no time to act like a child," I scolded. "Yes, you were right…but technically we don't know if Mary got up and walked out of his own grave."

The coffin was open and there was clearly no Mary. Medium-sized rocks and pieces of gravel filled the bottom of the velvet inside of the coffin.

"Woah, woah, woah! Wait, I'm getting something," Shawn said as he began to move around the grave and dirt pile erratically while doing his signature look. He got up on his tip-toes and twirled around Carlton. Carlton stood there and gave me a look that said, _Why is this idiot helping investigate a crime?_

"I sense…a pile…no, a hole! Yes, a hole! A shovel, a gravedigger…no! A large mound of dirt! YES! Looks like the anthill from _Marabunta_. It is on the other side of the graveyard!" Shawn pointed and began to run over there. Gus followed at Shawn's pace, and so did I. Carlton just took his good ol' time.

Shawn stopped behind the last grave on the far side of the cemetery. He pointed and exclaimed, "A mole hole? I think NOT!"


End file.
